love_livefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Spicaterrible
Spicaterrible (スピカテリブル) è una canzone tratta dall'allbum solista di Kotori Minami, Kotori, Lovin' you. Spicaterrible è stata scritta da Aki Hata e arrangiata da Miki Fujisue. Tracce 'Regular Edition' 'CD' #Spicaterrible #Bokura no LIVE Kimi to no LIFE (僕らのLIVE 君とのLIFE) (KOTORI mix) #Yuujo no Change (友情ノーチェンジ?) (KOTORI mix) #Snow Halation (KOTORI mix) #baby maybe Koi no button (baby maybe 恋のボタン?) (KOTORI Mix) #Love marginal (KOTORI mix) #sweet&sweet holiday (KOTORI mix) #Natsuiro Egao de 1,2, Jump! (KOTORI mix) #Mermaid festa vol.1 (KOTORI Mix) Audio L'audio non viene riprodotto nei dispositivi che non supportano i file in formato .ogg Singolo= Testi Rōmaji= Kaze ga sarau ochiba o mimamoru yoru no hikari Anata wa ima koro doko ni iru no Tomodachi nara ii kedo koibito nara iya na no Mayoi no furiko ga tomaranai 'Suki desu' no kotoba Hitomi o nurashite nagareta no wa himitsu Watashi no ima… mirai… anata ni aru Negai ga hajikeru Ie nai yo kedo kesenai kara Tobira o hataite Akete hoshii no… demo… kowai no desu Hiraku no ga kowai Mada minu yume ga samenu you ni to obieteru Hoshi no teriburu Higashii no sora ni usuku ashita ga kuru kehai ni Anata o omotte kyou ga owaru Guuzen nara ii kana totsuzen nara iya kamo Tsugetai tokimeki tomarenai 'Suki desu' ga tsurai Setsunasa o koete nagareta toki kimeta Kokoro wa ima… mirai… anata to nara Hitotsu ni naritai Ienai no nara tsutawaranai Kagi o sutenaide Akete mitai no…nara… fumidasanakya Jibun o aketai Tada koi-yue ni nageku dakenara kawaranai Tomodachi nara ii kedo koibito nara iya na no Mayoi no furiko ga tomaranai Watashi no ima… mirai… anata ni aru Negai ga hajikeru Ienaiyo kedo kesenai kara Tobira o akete hoshii no… demo… kowai no Obieteru supikateriburu Watashi no ima… mirai… anata ni aru Negai ga hajikeru Ienaiyo kedo kesenai kara Tobira o hataite Akete hoshii no… demo… kowai no desu Hiraku no ga kowai Mada minu yume ga samenu you ni to obieteru Hoshi no teriburu supikateriburu Kokoro wa ima… mirai… anata to nara Hitotsu ni naritai Ienai no nara tsutawaranai Kagi o sutenaide Akete mitai no…nara… fumidasanakya Jibun o aketai Tada koi-yue ni nageku dakenara kawaranai… kawaritai no yo |-| Kanji= 風がさらう落ち葉を　見守る夜の光 あなたはいま頃どこにいるの 友達ならいいけど　恋人ならいやなの 迷いの振り子がとまらない 「好きです」の言葉 瞳を濡らして流れたのは秘密 私の今…未来…あなたにある 願いがはじける 言えないよけど消せないから 扉を叩いて 開けて欲しいの…でも…こわいのです ひらくのがこわい まだ見ぬ夢が醒めぬようにと怯えてる 星のテリブル 東の空に薄く　明日が来る気配に あなたを想って今日が終わる 偶然ならいいかな　突然ならいやかも 告げたいときめきとまれない 「好きです」が辛い 切なさを越えて流れたとき決めた 心は今…未来…あなたとなら ひとつになりたい 言えないのなら伝わらない 鍵を捨てないで 開けてみたいの…なら…踏みださなきゃ 自分を開けたい ただ恋ゆえに嘆くだけなら変わらない 友達ならいいけど　恋人ならいやなの 迷いの振り子がとまらない 私の今…未来…あなたにある 願いがはじける 言えないよけど消せないから 扉を開けて欲しいの…でも…こわいの 怯えてる　スピカテリブル 私の今…未来…あなたにある 願いがはじける 言えないよけど消せないから 扉を叩いて 開けて欲しいの…でも…こわいのです ひらくのがこわい まだ見ぬ夢が醒めぬようにと怯えてる 星のテリブル　スピカテリブル 心は今…未来…あなたとなら ひとつになりたい 言えないのなら伝わらない 鍵を捨てないで 開けてみたいの…なら…踏みださなきゃ 自分を開けたい ただ恋ゆえに嘆くだけなら変わらない…変わりたいのよ |-| Italiano= Le foglie cadute vengono spazzate via dal vento; la luce che veglia sulla notte Dove potresti essere a quest'ora? Se siamo amici va bene, se siamo innamorati è terribile Il pendolo dell'esitazione non può essere fermato Parole come "Tu mi piaci" Che sfuggono dai miei occhi bagnati sono un segreto Il mio presente.. Il mio futuro.. esistono in te I miei desideri stanno scoppiando dentro di me Non li dirò a voce perché non spariranno Stanno bussando alla porta Vorrei aprirmi ma... ho paura Aprirsi fa paura Così come non svegliarsi da questo sogno ancora nascosto, e ho paura L'angoscia nelle stelle Nel cielo d'oriente c'è un tenue segno dell'arrivo di domani L'oggi che ho trascorso pensando a te sta per finire Se sarà una coincidenza sarà grandioso, se sarà improvviso probabilmente sarà terribile Questa frenesia di volertelo dire non può essere fermata "Tu mi piaci" è semplicemente doloroso ho deciso quando la mia tristezza straboccava Il presente e il futuro del mio cuore.. se è con te vuole diventare un'unica cosa con te Se non lo dico, non potrò trasmetterlo Non buttare via la chiave Se.. Se voglio provarci e aprirmi... devo fare un passo avanti Voglio aprirmi Perché se continuo solamente a lamentarmi sull'amore, nulla cambierà Se siamo amici va bene, se siamo innamorati è terribile Il pendolo dell'esitazione non può essere fermato Il mio presente.. Il mio futuro.. esistono in te I miei desideri stanno scoppiando dentro di me Non li dirò a voce perché non spariranno Stanno bussando alla porta Vorrei aprirmi ma... ho paura ho paura, Spicaterrible Il mio presente.. Il mio futuro.. esistono in te I miei desideri stanno scoppiando dentro di me Non li dirò a voce perché non spariranno Stanno bussando alla porta Vorrei aprirmi ma... ho paura Aprirsi fa paura Così come non svegliarsi da questo sogno ancora nascosto, e ho paura L'angoscia nelle stelle, Spicaterrible Il presente e il futuro del mio cuore.. se è con te vuole diventare un'unica cosa con te Se non lo dico, non potrò trasmetterlo Non buttare via la chiave Se.. Se voglio provarci e aprirmi... devo fare un passo avanti Voglio aprirmi Perché se continuo solamente a lamentarmi sull'amore, nulla cambierà.. voglio cambiare! Categoria:Discografia] Categoria:Kotori Minami Categoria:Solo Album Categoria:LoveLive!